Simplify the expression. $(t^{4}+7t^{2}-3t)(5t^{2})$
First use the distributive property. $ t^4 (5 t^2) + 7 t^2 (5 t^2) - 3 t (5 t^2) $ Simplify. $5t^{6}+35t^{4}-15t^{3}$